


【德哈/赛博朋克AU】霓虹灯不打烊

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 存档 鸽了
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【德哈/赛博朋克AU】霓虹灯不打烊

“一杯南瓜汁，谢谢。”

带着圆框眼镜的黑发青年礼貌地说，他熟练地从对面伸出的机械手中接过一个沉甸甸的纸杯，然后从兜里掏出一张ID卡插入玻璃台上的金属缺口中。

巨大的全息屏幕弹了出来，青年连续点了几个选项，随即有电子女声响起：

“哈利·詹姆·波特，10银西可支付成功，霍格莫德祝您生活愉快。”

“谢谢，你也是。”

青年微笑了一下，镜片后的绿眼睛愉悦地弯了一个弧度，然后推开门离开了。他一路跟街边的人打着招呼，仿佛对这里已是熟稔至极，不假思索地穿过三条街道、两处交叉路口和一个废弃的工厂，最终进入了一个狭窄的巷道，在喝完最后一滴南瓜汁后顺手将纸杯扔进了附近的垃圾桶。

从这条巷道穿过，将是这里人口数量最多的贫民窟。里边居住着各种各样的人，或者说，物种。瘦弱的女人、老人与小孩、穷凶极恶的劫匪、被通缉的杀人犯、毒品交易者、赏金猎人等等，还有……仿生人和改造人，完整的或残缺的，都像是被挤压的沙丁鱼，苟活在这个巨大的破败的罐头之中。

“嘿，哈利，今天有什么好的收获吗？”

“很遗憾，海格，我逛遍了整个霍格莫德也没有找到彼得·佩迪鲁的一根头发丝。”哈利无奈地摊摊手。

“噢，我相信你会找到他的——那个瘦小的、令人憎恶的背叛者。”海格说着，给了哈利一个轻松的拥抱，然后用双手拍拍他的肩。

“谢谢你，海格。”哈利说，他将眼前巨人手臂上的袖子卷起一些，然后仔细地抚摸过上边不同于正常人的金属纹路和纷杂的蓝血输送管，“这只胳膊你还用得惯吗？”

“好极了，我得说，它灵活得令人难以想象。”海格高兴地回答，蓄起来的乱蓬蓬的胡子一颤一颤的，“庞弗雷夫人的医术向来高明，你知道的。”

哈利放心地点点头，又仿佛想起来什么事似的问他：“赫敏和罗恩在哪？”

“他们在老教堂里等你。”海格意有所指地看着他说，“今天的火星就快要到了。”

哈利的眼神暗了暗，和海格道别后急忙走进到了入口处。果然，今天的审查者比平日多了整整三倍。哈利嗤笑了一声，不等他们说千篇一律的“请出示你的公民ID卡”就把手中的卡递了过去。

“哈利·詹姆·波特，17岁，赏金猎人，霍格沃茨欢迎您。”

隐藏的巨幕裂开了一条缝，哈利瞥了一眼两边冷漠的仿生人，然后撩开幕布走了进去。

霍格沃茨其实在从前并不是贫民窟，相反，它曾经是这里最繁华的城市——一座名副其实的、固若金汤的天空城。但在将近一个世纪前的一场大战中，霍格沃茨被“为了更伟大利益”口号的发起者盖勒特·格林德沃（同时也是这场战争的领导者）的跟随者们用炮火轰炸，城市机能全线瘫痪，信息系统遭到了前所未有的破坏，霍格沃茨就此坠毁在黑湖边，死伤大半，从此再也没能愈合如初。

哈利打开了手上的通讯器，在全息屏幕上选择了【赫敏·格兰杰】这一选项，然后在自己耳朵里塞了一个一个无线耳扣。几秒后，那边传来了一个清脆的女声：

“你好，我是赫敏·格兰杰。”

“嘿，赫敏，我是哈利，你和罗恩现在还在老教堂吗？”

“呃…是的，”女声停顿了几秒，然后压低了声音说，“你知道今天火星降临，对吧？”

哈利“嗯”了一声：“今晚行动？”

“凤凰社的人都在这儿。小心点，哈利，我们今晚有得忙了。”赫敏沉着嗓音说，和哈利简单地问候了几句就匆匆挂了通讯。

哈利不由得皱了皱眉，他摘下耳扣，打开手指上戴着的智能机，浮动的全息屏上显示出整座霍格沃茨的地图，街道、下水道和飞梭航道纵横交错，而其间密密麻麻闪烁着的红点则代表着每个活动着的霍格沃茨公民。哈利的手指从老教堂所在的区域划到自己目前所在的地方，将它们连成一条线——霍格沃茨的飞梭航道早就废弃了，有几条街道受联合政府征用（实际上就是被主要监视），最近的一条线路就得穿过翻倒巷——这里最混乱的地方。

哈利一阵头疼：为什么偏要选在老教堂？

他迅速地避开街道上大摇大摆的百夫长们，在照例问候了为他搜集情报的海德薇（一只机械鸟）、教训了几个出言不逊的小混混后，钻进了一家不起眼的商店。

等他骑着光轮2000（他花了三个金加隆租赁的一轮摩托车）来到翻倒巷时，天色已经昏暗了，黑夜逐渐粉墨登场，这条街上霓虹灯一盏一盏地接连亮起，各种颜色、各种字体的招牌三三两两地挂着，有些已经十分老旧了，只在墙上栓了一个角，好像随时都可以摔成粉末。游荡的都不是什么普通人，哈利警惕地穿过一个又一个身上印着通缉标记的杀人犯，几个赏金猎人在街头紧紧地盯着他，腰间别着的尖刀闪着冷冽的寒光。

几个夜间巡逻者在后边紧紧地跟着他，哈利眼皮一跳，加大马力拐了个弯。这里地形复杂，到处都是交叉路口，哈利凭着记忆在一家店门口停下车，摘下头盔推开了门。

“你知道我晚上不开门的对吧，小哈利？”

老者艰难地顺着梯子爬下来，嘎吱嘎吱的声音有点刺耳，各种堆积的盒子上的灰尘落得到处都是。

哈利走过去搀他：“事态紧急，奥利凡德先生，我怀疑我被‘摄魂怪’给盯上了。”

“那群巡逻者？——联合政府的走狗。”奥利凡德说，“那么我能帮助你什么呢，小哈利？”

“一把趁手的武器，先生。”哈利说，“不然我可能走不出这个翻倒巷。”

“well…”奥利凡德自言自语地走到那堆成山的抽屉前面，“你知道的……有些武器很有攻击性，但那并不是很适合你。或许我该放弃这些武士弯刀，噢不，波音炮也不行……噢，我想我找到了。”

他抽出一个抽屉，拿出了一把比一般长度要短得多的霰弹枪，将他放在哈利手里，“这把枪被我改造过，”奥利凡德笑了笑，“它的威力可相当于一个R7火箭炮。”

哈利惊讶地感叹：“听起来可太棒了……”

他的话音停住了。

“那是什么声音？”哈利问。

他敏锐地听到店外街道上有打斗的声音，不止一个人，说话声、重物落地声……还有金属刀镰刺破空气的熟悉感——

彼得·佩迪鲁！

“我得走了，奥利凡德先生，祝您今晚做个好梦！”

哈利匆匆忙忙地抓起那把改装过的霰弹枪，绕过‘光轮2000’，在走出拐角的一霎那就看到了打斗的现状——

一只手正在滴血的、另一只金属手正伸出刀镰的彼得·佩迪鲁，一个穿着黑袍戴着帽子的‘食死徒’（联合政府的一支核心队伍），而在他们对面的则是一个腹部正在流血的金发青年。

“腹部受伤，程度应该较重。”哈利飞快地想，“看样子也是17岁，或者更大一点，常用武器是长刀……”

他观察了几秒，看见这几人正在说些什么，双方表情都有些狰狞。他侧耳倾听了片刻，发现那金发青年说的是：

“呸，你这个贱种，信不信我回去告诉我爸爸！”

哈利：……

好吧，看来得试试这把枪了。

哈利敏捷地跳上离他最近的一根管道，眯着眼将枪口对准了彼得·佩迪鲁的后脑勺，在刀镰快要触到金发青年的一瞬间扣动了扳机，轰——

枪弹在经过四分之三射程的时候骤然迸发出了剧烈的火光和能量强大的冲击波，汹涌地砸在了彼得·佩迪鲁的肩膀上，他的半个身子瞬间被烈火淹没，惨叫声响彻了整条街。另一个食死徒见状不妙，正想要溜走，被反应过来的金发青年用一把长刀立即斩杀，属于人类的头颅和机械的肢体轻而易举地分离，蓝血喷洒了一地。

哈利将枪别在了自己的靴子上，然后跳了下来，确保彼得·佩迪鲁已经死亡后，起身走到了用长刀拄着地的半跪着的金发青年面前。

“你是谁？”青年艰难地掀开眼皮望着他，瘦削白皙的脸上沾着几滴鲜血。

哈利弯下身，小心翼翼地掀开他额前的刘海，发现他的额头上全是冷汗。

“哈利，”他伸出手去，“哈利·波特。”

金发青年也伸出另一只空手来：“我是……”

啪——

长刀毫无预兆地断了，青年的身子晃了晃，终于也不堪重负似的晕倒在了地上。

噢，该死的。

哈利急忙用手去探他脖颈上的动脉，在确认眼前人没死之后拨通了赫敏的通讯号。

“您好，我是赫敏·格兰杰，有事请留言。”

“嘿赫敏，我是哈利，我想……”

他边说边从金发青年的衣兜里掏出了两张ID卡，一张写着布雷斯·扎比尼，一张则写着……德拉科·马尔福。

“我今天可能得迟到了。”

tbc.


End file.
